To Naught's Skyway
by FabledOrange
Summary: Kairi wonders how this certain, blonde girl knows the boy she's been searching for. [SxK,NxR, minor spoilers]


Author's notes: First off, I would like to tell you guys that I haven't written fanfiction for so long…so this probably doesn't turn out like I wanted it to be. Still hope you'd like it, though.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

"…who are you?"

She didn't say anything – she merely smiled as she held my hand as we hurried along the white corridors of this strange castle. We were going to escape out of the prison and go and see Sora, whom I was told was somewhere around this castle.

I frowned a little bit as we stopped at a crossroad. She flittered her fingers as I clasped her hand; she looked around for a bit, as if trying to figure out where to go.

"So, are you excited?" She asked me, a smile again gracing her lips. I looked up at the back of her head, which shone a brilliant blonde against her pale skin.

"What?"

"Seeing him again, you know – Sora."

I was dumbfounded as she tugged at me, leading me as we went through the leftmost corridor. Our footsteps resounded through the empty white hall; it was strange that she wasn't worried that we would be heard.

"How did you know –

"Everyone knows Sora." She said.

"They do?"

"Yep."

Silence once again ensued as we came across another set of paths. This time she hesitated no longer and immediately took the rightmost one, still holding my hand as we went.

I started to wonder. How did she know Sora? And what did she mean by that – that everyone knows him? Not that he doesn't deserve to be known, but…

I bit my lip. Nah, Sora wouldn't be…he doesn't like this girl, right…?

"You're lucky," the girl – whose white clothes made her look paler – said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "He…he'll never remember me when we see each other again."

"You've met him before?"

The girl turned her head at me with a smile, as she surveyed the scenery behind me. "I did – he was real kind…and funny and nice." She quieted down all of a sudden, as if thinking about what she was going to say. I looked at her, wanting to hear more, but she merely said, "You're really lucky, Kairi."

I quieted down, myself. Was I really lucky? At least this girl was able to see him – I wasn't, for a good time of two years or so. I was just stuck back there in our island, having nothing to do but wait. In fact, I'm sort of glad that Axel, that guy who took me, brought me here – at least I can do something. I just can't wait for them to come home. I have to do something and look for them too.

"Don't be down," I suddenly heard her say. "You're going to see him soon."

I bit my lip again. So far, Axel and that blue-haired guy have promised me that they'll take me to where Sora was…but so far, none of them fulfilled their promise. Maybe this girl –

"I'll really take you to him. I'll do everything to take you to him." She said, laughing a bit as we headed straight. There were two doors at the far end of the doorway – one leading to the outside and one placed on the left side of the hall. "You must…believe in yourself, you know."

"Why are you helping me?"

"It's just…" the girl stopped for a moment, right before the door on the left side of the room. I peeked in as she thought of what to say, seeing floating platforms and the walls covered in red mist.

"I've always wanted to do what my heart says…even if I don't have a heart." She laughed a little, but there was a hint of grief in her voice. "Besides, it's something like helping my self, too. Don't worry too much about it, Kairi."

"What if I get you in trouble? That man – he could be after us right now, what if he does something to harm you? I can't let that happen!"

She tugged at my hand again and we started to go along the corridor, which seemed to stretch farther and farther the longer we ran to it.

"Promise me, okay," the girl suddenly said, once we reached the door that led to the open sky, "Promise me that you'll always be with him. Be with him always, Kairi. He…he…he needs you, more than anything."

"What –

She clasped both of my hands. "Please, just promise me that."

It's not that I didn't want to be with Sora. Of course, God knows all I want _is_ to be with him. To see his goofy, lopsided smile, to see his bright blue eyes light up at a magnificent idea; to sit beside him on a paopu tree and watch the sun set behind the horizon. I've missed him so much, and god knew, that whatever it takes, I'd do it. If I could see Sora again, then I'd do anything.

But why is she asking me to do this…?

* * *

I…I just want to see him again, that's all.

I don't know what would become of me.

But I'm sure, after seeing him…I'd feel better.

I took her hands and grasped them firmly, just before we entered Naught's Skyway. She was going to see him soon now…and hopefully, I'd get to see him too. I…I just want to see him for one last time, that's all…

Hopefully…I'll still be able to see him again…

"Promise me, okay," I said to Kairi, looking into her eyes with the most determined expression I could pull off, "Promise me that you'll always be with him. Be with him always, Kairi. He…" I stopped for a moment. "He…he needs you more than anything."

She looked at me, looking quite confused.

"What –

I firmed my grip. "Please, just promise me that."

She nodded. "I promise."

I smiled to myself, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

I led ourselves out of the corridor and into the open – Saïx would be gaining on us now. I just needed more time. I'm sure Riku will be there – he'll take her safely to Sora…

And…

...he'll take me safely to him too.

* * *

Author's notes: Whew, that's like…four years off KH…XD KH2 inspired, of course, just finished it today…XD This was originally supposed to be a Sora/Kairi piece, but it sort of turned out a Naminé/Roxas one… they're just all so cute.

Hope you enjoyed, and please, r&r. :D

P.S.: I hope I got my topography right – the place next toProof of Existenceand beforeRuin and Creation'sPassage_is_ Naught's Skyway, right?


End file.
